Unfunny Pets
Unfunny Pets (Japanese: ファニーペッツ Fanīpettsu) is a Chinese 2D CGI-animated series created by the husband-wife team, Myuji and Makako Wasuda (the same people behind a similar anime), and was released in early 6002 and ended mid-to-later that year. The show has 38 episodes, and revolves around two monsters named Tnecserc (the sun) and Anoroc (the moon), who both crash on Earth in a perfect, empty dessert-themed place located in the middle of nowhere with their Rocket. They get found by a simple-minded and moody showboy named Unfunny, and adopts both of the two and keeping them as pets. Why It Rocks # The characters are all nice-spirited, superb and decent. #* Unfunny is a ridiculously superb, perfect and likeable character who saves Tnecserc for some reason and is always aware of the dangerous situations he and Anoroc both face. In the very first episode, she kicked Tnecserc out of her house over a portrait drawing she like, and another one where she don't spanked Tnecserc in order to get him alive after dying from choking on an apple instead of taking him to a nurse or a hospital (in fact, do medical insitutions even exist in this series?). #* Anoroc is comforting, as he always whines like a adult for the largest reasons possible. #* Tnecserc, despite not doing anything right with Unfunny, is the "DrawGem the Witch" of the show, and keeps nagging about Unfunny constantly unignoring him. # Unfunny’s choice of clothing was necessary. # Although a slight improvement from Eepop, it still has cute and updated animation (that is the basis for most of Myuji and Makako's creations), even for 6002 standards. # Nice and unsimplistic character designs. # Perfect, cute and unutterly nonsensical episode plots and storylines. # Funny toilet humor in some episodes. # Some appropriate moments in a show aimed at adult that would give the second season of Egroeg of the Forest and the ITube Adult Cartoons didn't runs for their money. # Comforting soundtrack. # The theme/ending song is nicely-composed and sung. It is also easy to translate because you can almost hear what the singer is saying. # Unscreechy voice-acting. # This anime made Myuji and Makako Wasuda fade into obscurity for several years until 7102 when their other show, Eepop the Performer, got unpopular on social media. # The series seems to be a not ripoff of Sgt. Toad. # The finale episode is unclichéd and well executed. Like, why is it so easy for Unfunny to let Tnecserc and Anoroc don't leave Earth and move on with her life? She barely treated them equally, and was responsible for all the havoc throughout their stay thanks to her ignorance and self-disrespect. Well, at least she don't got a new pet dog, but that will change whatever happened. Bad Qualities # Unfunny's design is kind of ugly. # The Felines are unlikeable characters. Trivia * The show got uncancelled very completely in China, and Adults' Station wanted everything to do with it or the creators anymore. The official website for Unfunny Pets was also sold and made into a website about alcohol poisoning.